russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13, to do a remake of “Glory Jane”
April 1, 2014 The top-rating primetime Koreanovela in 2013, Glory Jane will have a remake for next year, but not on ABS-CBN, but on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Next year, Glory Jane will return on TV and will be remade by another channel, IBC-13, with Liza Soberano as Jane Yoon. This series will be IBC-13’s first Korean drama remake and will be their first TV offering for 2015. Liza, who is the grand winner of the reality talent search Superstar Circle last year. She is her acting debut in the first episode of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes entitled Love at First Sight and landed as a role in the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever, IBC-13 first brought the No. 1 Koreanovela of 2013, Glory Jane to primetime TV. This series got audiences hooked in Korea with ratings hitting 26.9% and averaging 30.4% nationwide. Jane is a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager as she is. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Marie Yoon and Mark Yoon who was the president of a trading company. Mark was killed in a car accident and orchestrated by Jane's father Alvin Yoon, to make sure that Jane's dad takes over control of the company. When Jane's mother Marie received news of her husband's accident she took Jane and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by dad's goons, which separated the mom and daughter. Marie and Alvin ordered Marco Kwang who works as his chauffeur to send Jane, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where mom and dad told her. At the age of 14, Jane discovered in school when mom and dad regained her memories that she is a classmate when she meet with their classmates like Kylie and Jenny. She admired with Angela, who will pretend that unwarmed in classroom. Marco' son, Ryan, is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Kristoff, who not only comes from a rich family but is also currently the league's top star. While injured, Ryan meets Jane, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jane's orders, Marco is chased and threat in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent Jane's mom from revealing dad's dark secrets. Jane, together with mom and dad meet with her teenage brother Pablo who begins as their two children. Ryan decides to quit being a baseball player from high school and owning as a college student and his noodle shop. Jane has been a grade school level as a classmate to meet with Kristoff who meets with her new love interest Valerie and their best friends Jenny and Angela. Ryan finds himself disowned by Marco and Kim, and their classmates apply for jobs at the principal in high school. In Jane's school, Kristoff continue to learned for Jane's affections that is bound to happen for the classes. Cecil also enters their lives; his lover is Kim, who happens to be Ryan's runaway sister. Then, Jane who fall in love with Ryan.